Protection
by moonlightfall
Summary: Emma and Regina are married. They are mafia bosses from different cartels and have two children. Henry and Tanya. What happens when their daughter is falling in love with a detective? Will it endanger the cartels and ruin the family or will Tanya pull the detective on her side? / SwanQueen / AU /
1. Chapter 1

**This story is for my dog. Even if it doesn't relates to him. He is the reason why I finally gathered some bravery and published my stories... and now he is sadly gone... RIP.**

**I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ouat.**

Ruby Lucas was a homicide detective in Boston. Her colleagues had caught a girl. Not much older than 15 or 16 years old. The girl said nothing to anyone. She just sat there and stared at the person in front of her with a unreadable expression and a small smile on the face.

She had to break that girl. She had to get information about the girl's cartel. She stood in front of the door to the interrogation room and watched the girl who looked rather bored right now. Ruby sighed and entered the room with a file in her hand. Silently she sat down in front of the girl who smiled again. "I'm Detective Ruby Lucas."

"You haven't spoken with anyone since you got arrested. Who taught you this discipline?",Ruby asked but the girl ignored the question and tilted her head a bit. "Are you even speaking our language?" Another minute passed in silence. Ruby sighed and opened the file and laid 5 different pictures of men in front of the girl. "These cops… these cops were murdered by your cartel."

"Well, they deserved it.",the girl answered and studied the pictures. "Although this man isn't dead. He still lays in hospital with 2 guards in front of his room. Had a head trauma and internal bleeding in his stomach. Bad thing, even worse if it happens again and no one notice it." She pointed at a rather overweighed man. "Why did they deserved it?",Ruby asked and studied the girl again.

The face hadn't changed a bit. "They are idiots.",the girl said and shrugged. "Tell me, how could be that a reason?",Ruby asked angered and the girl giggled about the outburst until Ruby's hand hit the table with a loud thud. "Well, my dear. If you would know what I know about your precious little cops you would kill them too. They are disgusting and I'm glad someone murdered them.",the girl said and Ruby growled angrily.

"You should get taught by one of the men. You are so easy to read." "Why are you speaking now?",Ruby ignored the comment. "I was bored. And you are more interesting to talk to. All your colleagues. They were so unemotional. Unlike you. You want my cartel so badly. Almost as if we had killed a dear friend of yours… wait… we did… Paul…No… Peter! Peter was such a nice guy. I really liked him but… we hate rats.",the girl said with a big grin and felt the slap.

Directly the door opened and some police officer grabbed Ruby and pulled her out of the room. The girl laughed happily and took the file in her hand. She started to read when Ruby came back into the room. "Want to slap me again?",the girl asked and put her feet on the table. Ruby pushed them down and sat on the table. "You'll tell me everything about the 5 cops or I'll arrest you for killing 4 people and an attempted murder." "You have no evidence for that, sweetheart. But I'm in a good mood today so yes, I'll tell you. But sit down on your chair.",the girl ordered and Ruby growled but sat down on her chair.

"Mike Anderson. He raped 3 women and a little boy. All of them were too scared to report it and they came to my cartel. We took care of it."

"Morgan Stanford. Killed 2 innocent children and raped their dead bodies. They were the children of a cartel member. So yes, we took care of that too."

"Justin Miller. He was a rat. Sold information to our enemies. Like I said earlier. We HATE rats."

"Bill Storm. Tried to killed the Evil Queen and the Swan multiple times. Also their son. It is clear that they killed a possible threat to their son."

"And last but not least our dear survivor. Blake Sinister. He killed many old people and most of the children from my cartel. There are many people who want his death. Me included. He killed my grandfather but I prefer fighting in an equal battle so he doesn't have to worry about me.",the girl finished and Ruby paled.

"Like I told you, Detective Lucas. We aren't cruel because it is fun. We kill because we want to protect our family." "But… but how can no one notice this?",Ruby asked and the girl's face softened a bit. "It's no problem if you have your people to cover you. There are more spies in your unit.",the girl softly covered Ruby's hand. "And I'm sorry for your loss. He was really a good man but we need to protect ourselves. We don't want that more children die. We don't want them ripped away from their parents because that's gonna happen if we let spies alive."

Ruby looked up in the grass green eyes of her opposite. They were almost caring looking back at her. "Can I go now?",the girl asked and Ruby shook her head. "One more thing. Who are you?" "I'll tell you when I'm out of this building.",the girl said with a smile and stood up. Ruby followed her. What had this girl done to her that her behavior changed this quickly? They went out of the building where a woman with sunglasses waited for them.

She had short black hair and brown eyes which where hidden by the glasses. Her lips , red from her lipstick, were formed to a lovingly smile when the girl left the building. "Mom.",the girl said with a friendly smile and hugged her. "The name, girl.",Ruby said and the woman took the glasses off and dark brown eyes bored into blue. "Tanya Mills.",the girl said with a smirk and now Ruby recognized the woman in front of her. In front of her stood the Evil Queen Regina Mills and her daughter Tanya Mills.

She gasped and Regina looked down to her daughter. "Are you alright, little one?",she asked and Tanya nodded. "Yes. She just slapped me.",Tanya answered and saw how her mother had to contain her anger. "You slap her one more time and I'll have your head for it.",Regina hissed and Ruby nodded. She wasn't a detective for a long time but knew that if the Evil Queen would attack her she surely wouldn't survive this.

"You'll leave my daughter alone.",Regina said and stepped closer to Ruby. "Or arresting her was the last thing you did." Ruby nodded quickly and saw the predatorily smile on Regina's face. "Good. Good bye, Detective Lucas." With that Regina turned around and walked to her car. Both got in and drove away.

When they arrived at their house Regina gave her bodyguard the car keys and he drove the car into the garage. "What did you tell them?",Regina asked and laid an arm around Tanya's waist. "What the 5 cops did.",Tanya answered and laid and arm around her too. She sighed and looked down. "We will avenge your grandfather's death, little one. Don't worry." "That won't bring him back.",Tanya said and Regina sighed. "I know… but it helps a bit." They entered the building where a Tanya's little 10 year old brother Henry Jr. ran to them. "Mom!",he said and Regina fell on her knees and hugged him surprised.

"What's going on, pumpkin?",Regina asked her son and held him when she felt him sobbing. He just sobbed into her neck and she held him lovingly. "I'm here… I'm here." "Don't leave me please.",she heard him whisper and Regina kissed his cheek. "I won't.",Regina said and looked him in the eyes. "I promise I won't. Now. Tell me what happened." "I… I was in school and read my book… and we had to say what our parents do as work and… and I couldn't say as what you two work so… I had to think about something and said that you work many hours in the night but also over the day…",he rambled.

"Why don't you come to the part where everything went bad?",Regina asked him softly. "In recess I read and they came to me and told me that you are a whore and …and that one day you would ran away from us because we wouldn't be enough anymore…",he said and she hugged him tightly. "You know what I am. And you know that I couldn't leave you. You are my family and where I come from Family is the priority. And I couldn't leave my little Prince Charming alone, now could I?" "Isn't there soon a work presenting day? Or something like that?",Tanya asked and Henry looked at her. "In my class tomorrow, yes… but…" "We don't have the right jobs but you don't want to go with Graham and Belle…",Regina finished and he nodded. "Your mother and I will come. I promise." "Really?",he asked happily and Regina nodded.

Henry smiled and ran back to his room in the attic of the house. "You should do your homework and then meet us in the office for further instructions.",Regina said to her daughter who nodded and walked upstairs. Regina walked into the kitchen where she saw her wife. "Emma, what are you doing here already?",she asked her and Emma turned around with a mug coffee in her hand. "I drove Henry home. He called crying and I was bored. Good reason not to do the reports.",Emma said and kissed Regina softly.

"I have a better reason.",Regina said and pulled a paper out of her jacket and gave it to Emma. She read it and gasped before she looked down at Regina's stomach. "You… you are pregnant?",she asked Regina happily. "Yes, fourth week." Emma put the mug down and lifted Regina up and swirled around with her. "I love you." "I love you too, Regina.",Emma answered and kissed her deeply.

"Are we ready for a third child?",Regina asked and Emma nodded. "Now or never.",Emma said and placed her hand on the stomach. "Anyway, a long time ago we promised to never abort a child if you get pregnant." "You are right. I just mean… everything is so turbulent." "A long time ago it was turbulent too.",Emma said and kissed her assuringly. "Maybe one day you could tell us your story.",Tanya said from the door frame and looked at her mothers with a smile. They looked at her. "Why don't we cancel this meeting and start talking?",Emma asked Regina who nodded with a smile. They both phoned their men and then walked upstairs to their private rooms. "We'll change into more comfortable clothes and then you can come over.",Regina said and Tanya nodded.

**TBC...?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter :D**

After everyone was ready they met in Regina's and Emma's bedroom. They snuggled close together on the bed and Regina started.

_- Flashback -_

_Regina ran. She just ran. Hoping that her mother's men wouldn't catch her until she was in another cartel's area. Suddenly she crashed into someone and fell down. "Uff…",the other person said and looked at Regina. "Oh, sorry… Are you alright?" Regina looked into the most lovingly eyes. "Ehm… yes… Sorry, I didn't look where I ran…",Regina answered and the girl helped her up. "I'm Emma Swan.",the person presented herself and Regina looked at her shocked._

_"You are… you are from the other cartel…",she said and Emma nodded hesitantly. "Yeah, if you aren't from mine than yes. So. Who are you?" "R-regina Mills.",Regina answered and Emma gasped. "You are the daughter of Cora Mills?" "Yes…",Regina said ashamed and looked around to check that no one was there._

_"Come with me. I know a place where we can talk more in private.",Emma said when she saw the worried looks. She pulled Regina into a house and then through a back door to a hidden tunnel. They walked a few minutes until they arrived at another house and they entered it. Emma led Regina into a living room. "So. Why were you running in my area?",Emma asked and sat down. Regina shyly sat down next to her and fidget with her hands. "I..I'm running away from my mother.",Regina said and Emma looked curiously._

_"What did she do to you?" "She killed my aunt… and… and she is a-abusing me…",Regina whispered and felt Emma's hand on her own. "If you need protection…I…I'll protect you. I can keep her away.",Emma said and Regina looked away. "I won't let someone else get in danger. I'll just run away and then look what I can do…" "It's no danger if the person isn't dangerous.",Emma argued and grabbed Regina's chin softly and turned her head back. Their heads close to each other. "She is dangerous…",Regina said and Emma shrugged. "Well, I have nothing to lose." "But I won't let it happen that you die. You don't even know me…" "I kill abusive parents and rapists. That's what I do. So, should I kill her?" "She is the leader of our cartel… she isn't killed that easily.",Regina said and looked deep in Emma's eyes._

_"I'm the leader of my so… I'll do what you want." "Why?",Regina asked and looked down at Emma's lips before she looked into her eyes again. "Because you deserve much more.",Emma said and Regina felt butterflies in her stomach. "But you don't have to be in danger.",Regina said and Emma shrugged. "You stay here under my protection." "Really? H-how can I thank you for that?",Regina asked and smiled relieved. "Mhm, a kiss would be a nice reward.",Emma said and saw how Regina shyly leaned in and pressed her lips against Emma's._

_Emma pulled her on her lap and deepened the kiss. She felt how Regina responded more passionately. She let her hands roam over Regina's tiny frame and rested them on her hips to pull her closer. They broke apart and locked eyes. "I think I need another one.",Emma said with a smile. "I'm sorry… I.. I never kissed someone before…",Regina said and sighed. "Hey, it was wonderful. I wanted another one.",Emma said and laughed._

_Emma pulled Regina's face to her again and captured her lips another time. "Mhm… your lips taste like apples.",Emma mumbled against Regina's lips. The latter giggled and softly bid down on Emma's lower lip. "How old are you? Not that I bring you in problems…",Regina said when they parted again. "16. And you? You can't be this young." "I'm 15.",Regina answered and Emma smiled. "You are beautiful.",she said when she studied Regina and then she blushed. "Shit… did I say that loud?",she asked and Regina nodded giggling. "Thank you. You don't look bad either.",Regina answered and then felt how she was flipped down on the couch with Emma over her._

_"I'll prepare a room for you.",Emma said and Regina stopped her. "Couldn't you just put a mattress in your own? I don't want to be alone.",Regina begged and Emma nodded. "Sure. I understand. Now come on. It's rather late.",Emma said and stood up. She helped Regina on her feet and led her to her bedroom._

_- End Flashback -_

"Aaww, that's a cute first meeting.",Tanya said while Henry had looked rather disgusted. "You could have left out the kissing part.",he said and Emma laughed loudly. "Soon enough you know why this was important in our relationship.",Emma said and looked at Regina lovingly. "Your mother is a wonderful person and I knew that I was her first in everything. She had this attitude. But I wanted to know if she would make me feel something. I hadn't felt for a long time.",Emma explained and Regina smiled. She leaned over her children and pecked Emma. "Ugh, Moms!",Henry declared and they laughed. "I'm going to bed.",he said and Regina stood up too.

She tucked him in and read him a story from his book before she went into her bedroom again. It was already 9pm. When she was in her bedroom she slipped under the covers again and listened to Emma's melodic voice when she told Tanya about their first night.

_- Flashback -_

_"Don't be shy. I won't eat you.",Emma said when she slipped under her covers and looked at Regina who stood at the end of the bed. Regina climbed next to her. "I never was allowed in the near of people of other cartels or mine.",she said and looked at her hands. "I hadn't much people who talked with me or spend time with me…" "Well, that'll change now.",Emma said with a smile and laid down. Regina laid down too and stared at the ceiling. "Sleep.",Emma said with a smirk and Regina turned her head to her. "I can't... what if mother finds me?",Regina asked and Emma snuggled closer to her and pulled out a gun from under her pillow._

_"I will protect you.",Emma said and put the gun back under the pillow and caressed Regina's cheek. Regina looked deep into Emma's eyes and kissed her. "You know that we are supposed to be enemies? I mean because of our clans. Our parents hated each other since they were born.",Emma smiled and Regina nodded. "But I never really cared for that.",Regina said and Emma climbed on top of her. They started to make out until Regina felt something hard against her stomach. She saw how Emma blushed heavily and quickly scrambled of Regina and covered her lap._

_"What was that?",Regina asked and looked surprised to Emma who looked in her hands. "N-nothing...",Emma said and started to cry silently. Regina slowly __pulled the covers away and saw the huge tent in Emma's shorts. "Oh..." Emma just pulled her knees to her chest. Regina looked at her softly. She turned Emma's head to her and just kissed her. She hoped Emma would understand what she meant. Emma gasped before she kissed Regina back. They locked eyes. "You... you aren't disgusted?",Emma asked surprised and Regina shook her head with a lovingly smile._

_"You are still beautiful. No matter if you have a penis or not.",Regina answered and Emma smiled. They laid down again and Regina snuggled closer. "Uhm... How long will it stay this way?",Regina asked and Emma chuckled. "A few more minutes. Until I calmed myself down.",she said and Regina kissed her softly. "That isn't really helping." Emma let her hands roam over Regina's tiny body. Soon Regina had crawled on Emma and they had started to undress each other._

_-Flashback-_

"You kind of rushed it.",Tanya said surprised and both women nodded. "That's how you were made, sweetheart. So don't scold us.",Emma said with a cheeky grin and Tanya covered her ears. "Mooooms!",she said laughing and they started tickling her. When they stopped Tanya tried to catch her breath and they smiled at her. "Just a question... but why didn't you used protection? I mean, I'm happy you didn't but why?" "Well, we didn't expected that I would get pregnant by her and we just didn't thought of it in that moment.",Regina answered and Emma nodded. "And what happened to your mother?" Regina looked away. "We don't speak about her...",Emma said and held Regina in her arms.

"Why?" "Because she almost killed you after your birth...",Regina said with a deep angry voice. She looked back to Tanya who hugged her. "She didn't succeeded, Moms. I'm alive. Probably because of you two. Don't dwell on the bad things of our past. Because they are the past.",Tanya said and both stroked her cheek and arm softly. "She was horrible...",Regina said and felt how Emma kissed her shoulder.

_-Flashback-_

_"You unworthy piece of shit!",Cora screamed and punched her daughter in the face. It was a year since Regina had last seen her mother. When Regina had met the love of her life and got pregnant by her. Regina covered her 2 and a half month old daughter. "Leave us alone, mother!",Regina hissed and felt a hand grabbing her arm and yanking her back around. She almost lost Tanya through that movement and she just clutched her tighter against her. Cora pushed her and at the same time grabbed Tanya. Regina fell on her back and Tanya started screaming in Cora's arms._

_Regina watched with horror when her mother looked down at her daughter. "Leave my daughter alone!",she screamed and scrambled to her feet. "You don't want me to meet my granddaughter?" "No! Because you will hurt her and I won't let you hurt my family!",Regina stepped forward when Cora lifted a pocket knife and held it against Tanya's throat. "I'm your family. Not this bastard child.",Cora growled. "Please... please don't kill her.",Regina was crying now. "I'll do everything but please don't kill her." Cora smiled smugly and laid Tanya on the ground before she turned around and drew her gun._

_"You brought shame over our cartel, Regina. Now you'll pay for it... With your life." Regina pulled her own gun. "Than shoot me, mother." Cora laughed and pointed the gun on the little crying bundle on the ground but before she could shoot Emma was standing behind her and rammed her dagger into Cora's throat. She quickly ripped the the gun out of Cora's hand and pushed her away from her daughter. Regina looked relieved but also shocked. She quickly ran to her daughter and picked her up. Emma pulled Regina close to her and blocked her view to her dead mother. "We are safe.",Emma breathed out and Regina nodded._

_"I love you, Emma." "I love you too, Regina. Let's get home.",Emma answered and Regina nodded. They slowly walked away. The shock still deep in Regina's bones. Tanya had quiet down in the meantime. Emma looked at their daughter. "Look, she is fine." "She could have been dead! Dead because I hadn't had the balls to kill my mother...",Regina whispered and Emma pulled her close."You have the balls. But you couldn't do it because... Hell, it was your own mother! I couldn't kill anyone I love either.",Emma said and kissed Regina's cheek. Regina just looked at her grateful._

_-Flashback-_

Tanya had listened to Emma and looked rather shocked. "That's a cruel way to kill someone.",she commented and heard Regina's sigh. "It was.",Regina just said and Tanya saw Emma's look and crawled out of the bed. "I'm tired... uhm... I'm going to bed. Good night, Moms.",she said and Emma smiled grateful. Tanya quickly left the room and Regina turned to Emma and buried her face in Emma's neck. "She is gone, Gina. She won't ever hurt her anymore.",Emma whispered and Regina nodded. "I... I know... I just miss her... even if she was like that.",she sobbed and Emma kissed her forehead. "I know, Gina. I know.",Emma whispered and kissed Regina's lips softly. Regina kissed her back and soon Emma helped her in oblivion.

**TBC...?**


End file.
